Hurt
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR FANG!* A letter is there for Fang instead of Max. He just didn't realize how deep her feelings were. Will Max give him another chance. One-Shot, could be made longer, cause I have an Idea. Disclaimer, Me no own MR, JP does. Jammy.
1. Fang hurt Max

**One shot, unless you'd like it to be longer.

* * *

**We met when we were two. You were in the crate next to me. You barely spoke. I did most of the talking for us both. You smiled when I was joking, you had my back from that moment on. Two years later we met Iggy. You seemed jealous of him and I never understood it. You both seemed to hate each other and I was caught in the middle, but I always chose him over you but you never seemed to notice. You got hurt helping me when we were five. I kissed you, thinking you'd realize how much you meant to me. You ran then. In the morning acted like nothing happened. I brought it up and you turned me down.

We met Nudge a month later. You became friends with her and Iggy, finally. I was happy but you ignored me more than usual. We then attempted an escape and you and Iggy got severely hurt. He lost his sight that exact night. I wanted you to be okay and I kissed you again, but again you ignored it. I felt hurt. I realized then, you'd never love me. I was seven when I realized that. Gazzy then. Iggy hit off with Gazzy. You liked the one year old to. Me and Nudge became best friends and for once she done more talking than me, instead of me doing more talking than you. Slowly we got back into the habit of having our night time talks. But they hurt me.

When we were nine we met one year old Angel who seemed to know all my problems. I had a huge fight with an eraser and you saved me. I gave my final attempt at trying to win your heart and kissed you again. It had been pointless. You avoided me for two whole days. Then Jeb rescued us. I found it hard to just be your best friend. I fogged my memories over of the times I kissed you. I forced myself into believing the only feeling I had for you were as though you were my brother. I really did fool myself eh?

Then when Ari attacked you on the beach, I kissed you on impulse like all the other times you'd been badly hurt and I'd kissed you. That's why I was shocked, because the memories came back. Angel thought I couldn't handle the feelings and wanted to be the leader. Then we were out looking for a home and you kissed me. It took all my will power not to kiss you back. I decided to run. I wanted to make you suffer. Angel had told me you never remembered the other times I'd kissed you.

Then you kissed me on the pier just after we'd almost been turned into human sized pizza's. I ran again. I planned on doing this three times but I didn't. The pain of this hurt. Angel told me I was hurting you. I told her that I was doing it on purpose. I never knew you were listening. I didn't know you were their when I told her everything, starting from when we were two. She was crying when I explained it all. Hell Nudge was crying to, because she was also there. As were Iggy, Gazzy, Ella and Total. Everyone except Iggy and Gazzy were crying. Iggy snickered when I said you seemed jealous. Iggy remembered it.

Angel then told me you were listening I freaked and went to run but you grabbed me from behind, showing up from being invisible. I didn't want to see you, because you hurt me. Fang you hurt me bad. No matter how many times you say your sorry, you'll still have broken my heart. The pain will never go away. Then we started dating after we rescued my mum. We met Dylan, we both hated him. I thought that night we had in Vegas meant something. But you left after Total's wedding. I was heart broken because of you again. I gave birth to your kids. Twins I named the girl Lily, your favourite girls name and Fang after you.

Here I was twenty years later Fang. In letter form, written five years previously, dropped off by a member of the flock because I can't bear to see you again Fang. Either that or it's cos I've died, it all depends.

You hurt me bad Fang. You broke my heart more than once. Don't forget that.

Love Max. xx

* * *

A tear slid down Fangs cheek as he read the letter off Max. He never realized he'd hurt her that bad. He thought she'd be alright. He picked up the brown feather that had fallen out of the envelope. He missed her so badly. He sat for hours and stared at the letter. Tears spilling down his cheeks. He hadn't seen the figure hiding behind the rocks, watching him. Her blue eyes absorbing the scene before her. Her blonde curls flowing down her back. The rain making her skinny jeans cling to her legs and her black shirt cling to her torso.

Angel sighed pulling out her mobile phone. "Max. He's crying badly." She whispered before hanging up. She had delivered the letter for Max. She frowned standing up, her white lab coat soaked. Fang caught sight of the blonde girl, gasping noticing the lab coat. He didn't know it was Angel, she'd changed so much. He also didn't know she was a good scientist, working for the FBI. He also didn't expect Max to be right behind him ready to give him a third chance.

He had really hurt Max ya know. Hurt her more than any test the school had done on her, any cut and enemy had given her, he'd hurt her so bad she thought she was about to die. But she was there giving him a third chance. She really did deserve better. She just didn't want any other guy.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Max whispered.

Valencia smiled as she watched from above. She knew Max and fang were destined for each other and thats why Max was there. But some people didn't realize that. Dylan wasn't happy with Mx's choice but he was happy enough with Lissa for now.

"Nor do I." Fang relied.

Because the look on Max's face showed him just how much he'd hurt her.

* * *

**I'm thinking about doing one similer for each of my favourite pairings in the books. Is it a good Idea please lemme know.**

**R&R**

**Thanks.  
**


	2. Gazzy hurt Nudge

**I decided to add another letter. i just felt like it, hehe.

* * *

**Okay so I'm normally amazing when it comes to words but when it comes to you my stomach twists, my heart thumps and I feel light headed. I go for a fly when you come by cos I'm so scared to face you. Max suggested I told you but she's got problems of her own, like the letter she wrote for Fang. I wouldn't like to be in that position but I am. When we stopped aging I thought it would be great but I was wrong, cos I need to be with you all the time, thats why I'm never around you if you get what i mean. you probably won't. I left ages ago, Max and the others still visit but I forbid them to tell you where I am. Even Fang pop's by but that's only between you and me 'k. Max went to see him yesterday. I'm really close though. I see you at the store, in the center even at the pub you go to a lot. You never see me though because of the fact I hide. Edmund keeps me happy but this'll never last because it'll always be you.

When we were younger Angel used to get angry with me cause you were always on my mind. Yeah, I don't care about age differences Ange didn't mind that it was just I would never really pay attention with you around. Then when fang and Me were at lake mead I was so worried I wouldn't stop thinking about you and the same when we were headed for lake mead and the same when we were taken by the school. I enjoyed it when you're blue eyes would land on me, when you laughed with me and built your bombs. I secretly enjoyed watching you build them. Angel's happy i feel like this about you but she's upset i didn't tell her sooner.

Total talks about the fact he always knew I'd liked you. I told him he had to shut up. Then we saved the world without Fang. max went back to being depressed. Dylan hadn't been around in years. Then you started dating Madison. Angel told me you loved me, I guess I had to much faith in her abilities I never thought she could be wrong. But faith isn't always the best thing. I remember when we thought Angel was a traitor and we were in the back of that van and we saw her with Jeb and Anne, you're face just broke my heart. Then Max and Fang arrived to save us and your face lit up like it was Christmas. Then when we kicked Max out the flock I comforted you when the others were sleeping. Sometimes I wish we could go back to when Itex still existed just so we could spend time together again. Max wouldn't be depressed, Fang would be keeping her happy. Total still wouldn't have his wings. Iggy would be so happy he'd still be cooking. Angel would still be devious enough to read our minds. You'd still be my friend. I'd still be moter - mouth Nudge. Love tears families apart after all I guess. I miss the old days ya know.

I miss you, I need you, I love you.

Gazzy you're my everything.

Lots of love

Nudge. xx

* * *

The shock on Gazzy's face was unbearable for Nudge to see. She stood, hidden on his apartments balcony. Gazzy had so many thoughts run through his head he couldn't focus on any of them. His heart ached. He did love Nudge but he didn't expect her to love him back That's why he went out with Madison. He smiled at the fact she wished Itex still existed. Itex made their lives exciting always on the run, being together, having each others backs. Meeting each other. A tear slid down his face at the fact he was the reason Nudge kept away. There was a knock at the door. Then Angel walked in. Her face cold and hard. She was soaked. Her eyes though, her eyes were a blood red, locked on Gazzy ready to kill. Her name tag also caught her brothers eye. 'Miss Angel Ride. Itex.'

"Come with me." She snarled.

Unknown to the siblings Nudge was observing the whole scene trying to form a plan. When Angel brought out a gun and pointed for Gazzy Nudge could only act even if it meant she'd die. She pushed 123 on the flock warning system. Missing out Angel and Gazzy's numbers.

Gazzy stared at his sister with wide eyes. unable to do anything. Angel was about to pull the trigger when a smashing of glass came from behind them. Nudge went flying into Gazzy as Iggy flew in from behind her he blindly assessed the scene. He knew Angel held the gun at Gazzy, he knew Nudge came to rescue him. He knew that Itex was wanting revenge. Total landed gently next to Iggy. Suddenly the whole room smelt of the horrible stench of chloroform.

The last thought from Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Total was _Hopefully Max and Fang can get us out of this one._

* * *

**Good or Bad R&R**

**Thanks.  
**


End file.
